


A Collection of Avibang Stories

by SmallAnxietic



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, First Kiss, Fluffy, Fucking, I’m weak, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, One-Shots, confessions of attraction, dan never had a chance, give me more avibang please, its really fluffy im sorry, who isn’t attracted to sexbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: multiple short stories for avibang! strap in!





	1. You Look Like You're Lots of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's bored, which means all sorts of things could happen. This time Dan is swept along for the ride.

Bored. Bored, bored, bored. God, Danny was bored.

  
He frowns, trudging around Dan’s house in search of something to entertain him. There were video games, but none that really took his interest. This universe is so plain, so boring! Dan groans, now looking for Dan because maybe he could think of something entertaining.

  
Dan is in the kitchen leaning against one of the counters, looking down at his phone in silence. Danny walks over to him, peering over Dan’s shoulder to see the screen. It’s a texting conversation between him and Brian about when to meet next. Ugh, boring. Danny sneers at Dan behind his back, ready to whine until an idea hits him. A fun idea. A sexy idea. And those were the best kind of ideas.

  
“Hey Dan, you know what we should do?” Danny smiles, creeping closer to Dan and wrapping an arm around his back, pulling them hip to hip. Dan shrugs into it, too used to Danny’s flirtatious touches by now to really care.

  
“What should we do, Danny?” He mumbles, keeping his eyes on the phone. That irks Dan just a bit. He wants attention, why wouldn’t he give it to him?

  
“We should kiss.”

  
The reaction is almost immediate. Dan whips his head to the side, looking at Danny with wide eyes. “Wh- we should what? No! No, I am not doing that.” The blush painting brightly over his cheeks is cute, Danny thinks. He knows Dan said no, but… What’s the fun in that?

  
In swift movements that were rather easy because of how close they already were, Danny moves in front of Dan and places a hand on his jaw, tilting his head up slightly as Danny moves down, melding their lips together in an easy kiss. It’s innocent and quick, almost a peck but not quite. He presses himself fully against Dan, the hand on his shoulder slipping to his waist. Danny bites his lip, just enough to be teasing before removing himself completely from Dan, wiping his lips. He was right. That was very, very fun.

  
“That was great, thanks, Leigh!” With a new spring in his step and a smile, Danny begins to walk away, confidence radiating off of him while Dan flushes frozen at the counter. The smirk wide on his face quickly fades when he feels a hand on his shoulder, Dan forcing him to twist around. For a second Danny’s worried that he pushed it too far, but the worry quickly melts into something else entirely when Dan puts both hands on his face, pulling him back into another kiss with Dan pressed against the counter.

  
The kiss is hot and open mouthed, making Danny groan in appreciation, wrapping his arms back around the other man’s waist, his hands sliding up Dan’s shirt. Dan shivers, moaning reluctantly before snapping his head back. Danny whines, following his lips until one of Dan’s hands are pressed against his mouth and Danny widens his eyes, raising an eyebrow.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” Dan hisses quietly, an angry look taking place on his face. Danny removes the hand from his mouth, frowning in confusion. Why’d he stop?

 

“Kissing you?”

  
“You’re not supposed to!” Dan yells, shoving Danny away from him. “You were supposed to freak out or something!” The other man smiles slyly, succeeding in getting Dan more riled up. “What?”

  
“You’re so cute,” Danny coos. “You just wanted to make me all flustered like you were, but now you’re even worse than before.” He laughs under his breath, his cheeks beginning to ache. Dan sputters, trying to find words while Danny places his hands back on Dan’s hips, leaning in and nipping on his ear, making Dan whine. “Leigh…” Danny whispers, kissing the other man’s jaw. “Do you want to kiss me?”

  
His face is hidden in Dan’s curls as he lightly bites down his neck but Danny knows that Dan is looking frustrated. It wasn’t really fair, Danny isn’t giving him much room to think rationally and he knows it. If Dan really didn’t want to, he’d back off, but something was telling him Dan was as okay with this as he was. Something being the rather large bulge that’s poking the side of his hip.

  
With one more bite to Dan’s collarbone, he finally gives in, grabbing at Danny’s collar and making him come back up to Dan’s eager lips. Danny smiles into the kiss, letting the other man absolutely ravish him as much as he needed, because hey, it beats being bored.


	2. I Fell Into Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's just trying to work, and somehow he finds himself in Danny's lap. Good god.

“Danny, I swear to god, if you don’t shut up I’ll force you to.” 

“Promise?” 

Dan groans, biting his lip as he tries not to say anything that would spur Danny on even more. He’s stressed enough as is with doing this late night work, did his clone really need to make it worse with his loud mouth? “If you’re not going to be helpful, just go to bed,  _please_.” Dan continues to type on the computer, the kitchen chair starting to numb his ass. He should really get cushions. 

“I  _am_ being helpful!” Danny whines from his spot on the couch. He’s twisted enough that while he sits he rests his forearms on the top of the couch, putting his head there and pouting at Dan. 

“Telling me all about your hookups with alien ladies isn’t helping, it’s bragging,” Dan mumbles, his back beginning to sore from the chair as well. Maybe he should just get new kitchen chairs entirely, fuck. 

“Aw, are you just jealous of me getting all the hot alien babes?” 

Dan’s chest twists. “Sure, that’s it.” 

There’s a beat of silence between them, the only sound being the tapping of the musician’s keyboard. It’s only a minute before Dan is groaning from the soreness from his back, trying to stretch it out, which somehow makes it worse. Fuck, man. “Why are you on those shitty chairs anyway? Come sit on the couch with me,” Danny offers. 

Dan’s too tired to argue, so in a second he’s got his laptop in his hands and making his way over to the couch. He’s really not paying attention to where he’s going, his eyes bleary from lack of sleep and the computer screen, so he doesn’t see Danny’s shoes at the edge of the couch. When he trips on them, Dan swears that his heart drops before he’s pulled back into Danny’s arms, roughly slamming down on the other man’s lap. Danny groans loudly, Dan’s elbow managing to hit him right in the ribs when he lands.

“Fuck dude, I’m so sorry!” Dan apologizes, looking back at Danny in worry. “Are you okay?” 

“Never better,” Danny wheezes, a pathetic grin painting his face. It’s cute, the other man thinks, in its own way. Dan would say something, but then he remembers where he is and the words catch in his throat. Recognizing he’s sitting on his clone’s lap and that he’s close enough that Dan can see the flecks of hazel in his eyes shouldn’t make his heart pick up, but it does. 

It’s nothing that Dan hasn’t seen before. Danny was him, after all, so he really shouldn’t be blushing, yet he still feels it growing all the way to his ears. He doesn’t know what to do next- should he leave or what? He- he should, he definitely should. No part of him wants to stay, no part of Dan is actually liking the feeling of his clone surrounding him. No part of him at all feels that way. 

“I- I’m… Uhm.”  _Christ_ , is Dan really stuttering? He tries to look away from Danny, but when he does he can feel the arms around him pulling Dan even closer to the other man. “Uh… What?” Dan stumbles, confused with his heart racing as he looks back up at Danny. 

“I like you like this,” Danny whispers and the words send shivers down Dan’s spine. 

“Like what?”

“All jittery and nervous.” Danny smiles, putting his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. “Are we going to work on your songs or what?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Right.” Dan turns away from Danny, letting himself relax somewhat as he opens the laptop again. This was fine, he thinks. Just for tonight, this can be fine, right? Right. 


	3. Is This a Joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's affection for Dan is fairly obvious, but lucky for him Dan is oblivious as hell.

Danny thinks that he’s managing his crush on Dan fairly well. Dan himself is fairly oblivious, so it makes it easier for him. The flirting? To Dan, it’s just a joke. The longing looks? Danny must just be trying to get on Dan’s nerves. The touching? He’s just trying to get a reaction out of Dan. There was an explanation for everything.

So he’s confident. Not confident on his crush, but confident that Dan won’t ever find out on his own. Danny really doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, but he makes do.

Like right now. Danny had really invited Dan out for a date, but it’s covered by just a casual friendly outing. It wasn’t always easy going out with Dan because of their popularity and the fact that they’re clones, but the performer has been able to find a lowkey restaurant that he thinks will be just fine. The two of them do their best to try and present themselves as if they weren’t the same person, Dan having his hair up in a loose ponytail and wearing a nice collared shirt for once, Danny wearing his hair down and letting it brush his shoulders covered by a thick long sleeve with sleeves pulled up to the elbows.

The whole night Danny’s heart was ready to leap right out of him, but he was able to keep it hidden with sultry looks and over exaggerated flirting, making Dan laugh which to him was just as much as a win. They were just finishing dessert when Danny had a slight hiccup.

He was just acting on instinct. The table between the two of them was small, their long legs touching underneath. Really, Danny was just being a gentleman when he saw that Dan had some cake on his cheek and moved to wipe it. Anyone would have done it, right? He was just being nice.

Danny lifts his hand slightly, getting the other man’s attention with a raised eyebrow. He just smiles. “You have some cake on your face, babe.” It’s not a far reach at all for Danny to put his hand on Dan’s cheek, wiping the dessert off with a flick of his thumb. It was fine until Danny realized how intimate he was being, how close he had gotten without even thinking about it. His heart feels like it’s going to jump right out of him and leave and Danny doesn’t know what to do to keep it inside.

“Danny?” Dan asks meekly, a blush flushing across his face. Jesus. Danny bites his lip nervously, not knowing exactly what to say. Should he joke? The performer doesn’t know if he has it in him to play off his feelings again. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’re you doing?” Dan breaks their eye contact, looking around the small restaurant to see if anyone is looking at them. Danny finds himself leaning in, just the slightest bit, gaining Dan’s attention again. 

Danny runs circle over the other man’s cheek with his thumb, swallowing thickly. The tension between them in unbearable and Danny hates and loves it. He’s never felt like this for someone before, he’s never wanted to just… Kiss someone because it felt like he would combust if he didn’t take this chance. “Do you want me to stop?” The question is quiet, hesitant. 

Dan doesn’t say anything, dropping his fork on the plate in front of him. He’s staring at Danny’s lips, the two of them getting closer by the second. Danny’s done for as soon as Dan’s lips are on his. 

Suddenly he wishes they were anywhere else but here. Danny wants to be closer, wants to hold Dan against him and kiss him like he’s never been kissed before. But he can’t do that here. For now, all he can do is enjoy what he has. 


	4. Danny’s fucking sick

Dan had a strong feeling that this would happen, and while the urge to say ‘I told you so’ is large, the worry about Danny overcomes that.

  
Dan warned him several times, but it wasn’t like Danny to listen, so he didn’t. Danny was running on about three days of no sleep from working hard on the new Nsp show as well as going on adventures with Ninja Brian, and still he insisted on performing. The clones took turns on who performed during shows, and while it was Danny’s turn, Dan tried to insist that he do it instead. But of course Danny didn’t listen, so now he was stuck in bed the next day with the flu.

  
“Leiiigh,” Danny groans from under the covers, his hand uselessly waving around with dead weight. Dan sighs from inside the kitchen, wetting a washcloth with warm water in the sink. “Leigh, come over here,” the man whines.

  
Dan wrings the towel, water dripping down his hands as he makes his way for the bedroom. Immediately he sees Danny trying to get out of bed. “No, babe you have to be patient. Lay down.” He quickly walks over in long strides to the bed, draping the washcloth on his shoulder as he moves the other man back into a laying position.

  
“Where were you?” Danny whines again, making himself comfortable under the blankets and sniffing loudly.

  
“You were asleep so I was getting a few things done.” Dan sits on the edge of the bed next to the performer, taking the cloth off of his now wet shoulder. He combs through Danny’s identically wild hair softly, brushing it out of his face before putting the cloth on his forehead. Danny hums, his cheeks naturally flushed red. “Are you hungry?”

  
“I ‘unno. I guess.”

  
“Well Suzy’s coming over with some soup she made because I can’t cook for shit. It should help you feel better. I think she’ll be here in about an hour.”

  
“But what about now?” Danny sniffs again and Dan picks up the tissues on the nightstand, handing the box over.

  
“I don’t know, it depends on how you feel.” The man leans back a bit, leaning on his hand that’s next to Danny’s hip. He uses his other hand to rub Danny’s leg comfortably. “I’m not really sure there’s anything else to do other than rest. I can get you some crackers?”

  
“No, I wanna… I wanna kiss you.”

  
“I want to kiss you too, but I don’t think it’s good to get us both sick.” Dan smiles softly, laughing under his breath when the other man pouts at him.

  
“Just one kiss won’t hurt you, c’mon!” Danny puckers his lips, loudly smacking. And then he coughs violently, making his body shake as he tries to cover it with his arms. “Yeah, okay. I wouldn’t wanna kiss me either.”


	5. Pissing Off Ninja Brian is Never a Good Idea

“Move your skinny ass over!”

  
“Hey! It’s your ass too, you know. Or at least… it could be.”

  
Danny wiggles closer to Dan making the other man groan, pushing Danny away as far as possible, which really wasn’t much. “I can’t believe you got us into this,” Dan hisses.

He continues to shuffle around, trying to get comfortable, which is hard when you’re shoved in a locker with another guy that really shouldn’t even fit one person. The two men were chest to chest, their identical long twig legs bending awkwardly to fit.

  
“I’m sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know that Ninja Brian wouldn’t like it when I threw an m&m down his butt?”

  
“Because he’s a fucking psycho killer, Danny!” Dan hits his clone hard in the chest, gritting his teeth so he won’t yell and give away their spot. “I shouldn’t even be in this mess, it’s not like he’s mad at me!”

  
“Yeah but I’d be lonely,” Danny whines, earning another hard smack to his chest. “Aw, come on, it’s not like he’s actually going to do anything. He’ll just stab me or something and then he’ll be over it, I swear.”

  
“Fuck you!” Dan cuts him off before Danny gets the chance, “say what I think you’ll say and it’s going to be me who’s stabbing you.”

It’s quiet after that, thankfully.


	6. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sneaks his way into a mission. It wasn’t a good idea.

Dan sits there staring at the spaceship that belongs to Danny and Ninja Brian, wondering to himself quietly. His clone left quite randomly during the week because of his adventures, some of which were inspiring enough that Dan wrote about them in his songs. He also made it very clear once the two of them had become closer (meaning Danny wasn’t always trying to fuck Dan and they actually talked normally) that Dan was to never come with them on their so-called “missions”. So the thought just made him itch. What kind of places did Danny go that he’d never want Dan to see it?   
It’s immature, really, and he knows that. But it was so easy. Danny was preparing to leave along with Ninja Brian in the house, leaving Dan completely alone with the rather obscure spaceship. He could just… slip inside, and no one would be any the wiser. The man steps toward the machine, his curiosity starting to get dangerously large before he hears footsteps heading for the basement he was in. Dan panics and dashes inside, heading down into one of the closets inside that’s filled with tissues, lube, and blankets. He can hear Danny and Ninja Brian enter the ship, beginning to start it up, making the ship shake and Dan almost lose his footing in the small closet. Dan’s heart sinks as he feels the machine rise into the air. What did he just get himself into?

When the ship lands, Dan holds his breath. He listens intently as the two men board off the ship, and he waits. His heart is thrumming when he slides out of the small closet, looking around him for anyone. No one’s inside, thankfully. Dan peeks out of one of the windows, he can’t see Danny anywhere. Would he be able to go outside?

There’s nothing else for him to do, and since he’s here and all… Dan’s never been on another timeline before! He wonders what era he’s in as he steps out of the ship, hopping off the few steps there. It looks normal enough. He’s right outside the entrance to a city. The grass very abruptly cuts off and turns into concrete as he continues to walk inside. Dan reminds himself not to wander too far as he turns a corner. He doesn’t want to get lost or left behind.

It’s very suddenly that there’s a knife thrown at him. It misses, just about to graze his cheek as it zooms past him. Dan looks at where the knife had landed, stuck on the side of a building, before looking back in front of him. He was all alone before but now there seem to be people everywhere. Five men, lurking toward him. Thugs, from the looks of it.  
There’s a loud shout of “get him!” and then suddenly they’re all running toward him. Dan’s quick on his feet to turn around and run, but strong hands grab at his shirt and yank him to the side, making Dan yell as his back is met with hard concrete from a building. He tries to look past it and keep running but the thugs are surrounding him now, corning him against the wall.

“What the hell do you guys even want,” Dan cries, trying to sink further into the wall.

“I don’t know boys, what do we want?” What Dan assumes to be the leader of the group asks the four other men, smiling creepily. “Do we want money? Virginity?”

“How about you let him fucking go.”

All men look at where the voice came from, including Dan. His eyes widen when Dan sees that it’s Danny, looking more pissed than Dan thought he was capable of being. The leader’s eyes squint. “I’d rather not, actually.” And then suddenly there’s a knife against Dan’s throat and the man cries in surprise. He can just barely feel the serrated blade dig into the skin of his neck, and Dan closes his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“Danny,” Dan pleads. His clone frowns, gesturing toward the men with his hand.

“Get rid of them. Leave that big guy to me.”

In a matter of seconds, Dan can see the blur of Ninja Brian go past him and then multiple men drop to the ground in puddles of their own blood. The blood trails to his shoes and he shivers, trying to step away from it and avoid the bile building up his throat. “You wanna go, little man?” The man that was holding him down steps away to saunter toward Danny and Dan gasps at the air he’s given, holding at his irritated throat. He can’t stop thinking about how he doesn’t want to watch this but his eyes won’t leave the sight of Danny in front of him, partly blocked by the other man. 

Ninja Brian is next to him suddenly, dragging him to a safe distance away from the action. Dan can feel himself crying from the fear and guilt. He was told not to come, he never should have gotten on that ship in the first place, he never should have even thought about it.

The fight that starts between the thug and Danny is nothing short of brutal and harsh. The clone uses his lean, agile body to his advantage, easily moving out of the way from the thug’s fists. There’s a hard kick to Danny’s ribs that makes Dan shiver and hide his face in his hands, curling himself against Brian’s body. He feels the ninja’s arms wrap around him and Dan sobs from the comfort.

Dan doesn’t know how long the fight goes on, how long he’s been crying in Brian’s arms. It’s hard to tell when his mind is screaming at him. He feels fucking pathetic but he also can’t find it in him to really care.

Dan doesn’t hear the footsteps until they’re right in front of him, coming to a stop. He looks up with watery eyes and sees Danny looking extremely grim, blood on his face and a bruise forming on his cheek. He slowly peels Dan’s hands away from his face. “Why did you come, Leigh?” His voice is stern, quiet.

“I’m sorry,” Dan shivers against Brian, frowning at the tone of Danny’s voice. Usually, when the other man calls him Leigh it’s a good thing, it’s loving. This… this isn’t that. “I was stupid.”

“You were,” Danny agrees and pulls Dan into him, an arm around his shoulder and waist. Dan is quick to hold him back, squeezing his clone tightly as he sniffles. Danny rests head against Dan’s, his long fingers running through his hair soothingly. “You _scared_ me.” 

Dan hates how the other man’s voice cracks and his body shudders violently. Dan hates the feeling of Danny slowly falling apart in his arms. He hates all of this. He hates himself.

“I’m so _sorry,_ Danny,” it’s the only thing he can say. He wishes he could say something else, something that could convey how awful he feels, but there’s nothing. He’s punished by the sound of Danny sobbing loudly instead.


	7. Why I Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Dan make love for the first time, and it's brand new to Danny. Very cheesy stuff is in this chapter and I'm not sorry.

Fucking others and getting fucked were two of Danny’s favorite things, arguably. It’s what he lived for, what he was made for. Danny had done it thousands of times, with hundreds of different species and genders. Really, when it came to sex, he was pretty educated. He thought he had seen it all, he knew what to expect. He knew sex like the back of his hand and the shape of his ween. So you could see why Danny was so surprised tonight. 

 

The very man that had created him, his body double, Dan Avidan, was one of the few people Danny truly loved and cherished. He hadn’t ever bothered with personal feelings such as love before he had met Dan, and to be honest he didn’t believe in it. Monogamy was so constricting, and Danny hated to be put under ropes (unless it was actual ropes, and in that case, he was pretty into it). It was when he met Dan that he was introduced to all of these new things, and it was definitely a change for Danny. A good change.

 

The way Dan made Danny feel was unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and it was just as amazing as it was scary. It was so fresh, so alien to him and Dan helped him understand it. Dan helped him understand what simple pleasures were, like small kisses that didn’t lead to anything sexual and holding hands. Going on dates and then coming back home to just talk for hours and hours afterward. Even though they were doubles, it was as if Danny couldn’t get enough of Dan and hearing his stories. He was intriguing, he was lovely. Danny loved him, that much was true. 

 

Not everything he had lived through was simply forgotten, though. Dan and he had yet to actually have intercourse. They had done simple things so far, just some handies and occasional blow-jobs, but they had yet to do the whole thing. And to be honest, Danny had gotten antsy. He didn’t really understand why they hadn’t fucked yet, but according to Dan, it had to wait for a better time. But when the hell was ‘a better time’? Fucking was fucking, and it was hot and passionate, that’s all it was to Danny. So he got frustrated, and he knew his counterpart did too, just a bit. 

 

According to Dan, it wasn’t any high school bullshit like Danny had originally thought it might have been. ‘It’s not so much wanting to make it super special or anything’, he had told Danny, ‘but more just… waiting for the right time and place, you know? I love you a lot, I don’t want our first time to be mindless bunny fucking.’ Which Danny guessed he could agree with. 

 

But now here they were. Alone, in the dark together. Fully together, just like Danny had wanted. He honestly wasn’t expecting their first time to be him be the one who was getting fucked, but it’s not like it mattered. All that mattered was that finally, it was happening, they were fucking, except… it didn’t feel like it. 

 

It had been slow ever since the couple had stepped into the bedroom and Dan had taken control. Everything was slow, and usually when things were slow Danny would get impatient and frustrated, like he had been this whole time waiting for this moment to happen, but instead, he was on the edge of his seat, waiting for the next touch and kiss. Eagerly waiting for whatever Dan would give him. It was new, feeling this way. It was… it was fucking intense. 

 

“What are you doing to me, Leigh?” Danny had asked at one point, mostly to himself. His head felt like it was covered in cotton and his chest was tight. He’d never cared so much about someone before, he’d never had sex with someone he held so highly. He thought he knew everything there was to sex, but this… This was so different. A good different, maybe? He didn't know.

 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Dan softly laughed in reply. His hands were drifting everywhere around Danny’s body, making him completely surrounded by warmth and love. Some sort of anxious feeling was boiling under it all, hardly noticeable but it was there and it was confusing. 

 

“It’s never been like this before,” he admitted. Dan didn’t look at him strangely like Danny thought he would. Instead, he looked like he understood. Dan’s hips never stopped rocking against his own as he leaned down to kiss his double, roaming hands continuing to smother him in soft touches. 

 

“We’re making love, Danny.”

 

It made Danny laugh, honestly. He laughed, and he just kept laughing. He’d heard that phrase so many times, and it always sounded so silly. Making love. How do you _make_ love? But he gets it now. There’s no better way to put it. 

 

“I love you,” he says, and he means it. Honestly, there are tears on his face but if you asked them both about it they’d deny it. This was private, meant only for the two of them. 

 

“I love you, too.”    
  
It’s the most beautiful thing Danny’s ever heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reallllyyy just wanted to write some cheesy lovemaking for these two. cause... why not, man.


End file.
